


Fingering (Following Penetrations of 1 Finger)

by Rhaps0dy



Series: The Masturbation Diaries (Female) [12]
Category: The Masturbation Diaries
Genre: Curiosity, Erotica, G-Spot, Girl - Freeform, Horny, Masturbation, Orgasm, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Universe, Other, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Experimentation, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, clitoral, getting wet, sexual arousal, wets herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaps0dy/pseuds/Rhaps0dy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Other times she fingered herself with one finger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingering (Following Penetrations of 1 Finger)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long break from posting! I finally have time and inspiration! Will probably post more in the coming weeks. Hope you enjoy!! :)

After the first time she entered herself with a finger, her curiosity peaked even more. In addition to wanting to know how amazing it felt, she also wanted to see just how much further she could go, what else she could do to arouse and stimulate her body, she just wanted to "explore" more. Her body still remembered the feeling of having a finger in her, the heat from arousal, the tightness of her vagina, and how weirdly amazing it felt. Even though it was just once, even though it was for just a short few minutes, her body now craves or her brain thinks of the non existent finger in her, filling her up. 

 

She couldn't help but succumb to her curiosity and sexual arousal. 

 

She decided to try entering herself again. 

 

This time round, for her second penetration, she specially cut the finger nails on her pointer and middle finger, so as to avoid cutting herself while fingering. To be entirely sure, she also cleaned the inside of her nails so as to not risk the chance of any infection in the vagina after fingering.

 

She chose a day where she would be home alone for long hours to finger herself, so that she could fully relax and enjoy the sensations, and slowly drag it out, and also to stay aroused longer for more lubrication, since she was not using any external ones. She laid on the bed, allowing herself to relax, and she started reading erotic fanfictions. 

 

Once she deemed herself sexually aroused enough, feeling  _ all hot _ and  _ wet _ , she started using her pointer to slowly and lightly massage the area between her inner lips. They opened for her with no difficulty, it was really wet and well lubricated, and she slid her pointer up and down that area, recalling the actions she did previously when she was fingering herself and trying to penetrate her entrance. It was all slippery and there was this weird feeling slowly growing within her. She was so wet, that her middle finger also became well lubricated after her repeated ministrations of stroking herself, due to it being right next to her pointer. So she occasionally paused from sliding her finger in the area between her inner lips, and started lightly rubbing against her inner lips in circles using both her pointer and middle finger. She alternated between both actions, and it was getting too hot. She was panting really hard. 

 

She slowed the sliding of her pointer, and instead she increased the length of the area she slid. She started sliding her pointer from far back, where her entrance is, to the front, right below the clitoris. She repeated this action a few times, doing it slowly so that she could feel it entirely. Then on one of the times, when she slid her finger far back, she started massaging the area, where she knew her puckered hole was. She increased the pressure she was applying, being careful to not use her nail, but the flat part of her pointer. Her body automatically reacted to the action of her pointer pressing down at her hole by bearing down. Just like that, once again, she managed to slide her finger in her.

 

It was hot, and the space was tight, but not as tight as before where she couldn't move her finger at all. She started slowly sliding her pointer out and in, trying to get her hymen used to the pulling action. After she was able to easily slide her pointer in fast, she pulled it out entirely, and rubbed her middle finger, the whole length of it, over her entrance, to get it lubricated. Then she applied pressure on her entrance using her middle finger this time. 

 

Her goal this time was to find her G-spot, massage it, feel good, have a G-spot orgasm and maybe even ejaculation. She researched and she thought her middle finger would be long enough to reach it, so she wanted to try. After massaging the muscle around her hole, she managed to slowly, but surely, slide her middle finger in. The width of her middle finger is wider than her pointer, so she felt much fuller, and of course, she could feel the stretch it brought to her hymen. She held her breath so that she would not make any movements that would result in her middle finger tearing her hymen by pushing in too quickly.

 

Once she managed to fit the whole length of her middle finger in her, she slowly released her breath as well as slowly slid her middle finger in and out of her, to get her hymen used to the pulling of a larger sized object. Then she started feeling about the top part of the inside of her vagina because that is where the G-spot is supposedly located. 

 

She tried and she tried, but she couldn't find it. Nothing she rubbed against seemed to make her feel  _ "OH MY GOD" _ kind of good. So she just stuck to slowly sliding her middle finger in and out of her, till she finally had her orgasm. 

 

/  B  R  E  A  K  /

 

Third time she penetrated herself with a finger, she decided to use her pointer because it was smaller in width as compared to her middle finger, and because her goal this time, was to let her entrance get used to 1 finger, and not to be overly ambitious and stimulate the G-spot to ejaculate. 

 

She was highly aroused, and  _ thrust _ her pointer  _ in and out _ of her, relishing in the feeling. She  _ moaned _ a few times, allowing herself to be lost in the sensation, till she came to her high. She wasn't sure if she accidentally stimulated her G-spot along the way, but there was this spot that she kept sliding over, and massaging, it was spongy and felt a bit rough textured, like the roof of a mouth. But she barely touched it because her pointer wasn't long enough, it did get bigger over time though, and there was this tingly feeling deep in her.

 

She had a  _ vaginal orgasm _ . Or maybe it was a  _ G-spot orgasm? _

 

It felt different from her usual kind of high, it blanked out her mind for more than a couple seconds, and it felt like it originated deep within her. She felt the contractions of her vagina muscles against her pointer in her, which made it slightly difficult for her to pull her pointer out afterwards because everything was so engorged, there was hardly any space for her pointer to move around in. 

 

After she calmed down from her high, she felt extremely tired and sleepy. Which was unusual because normally, the orgasm her daily bath activity brought out, made her more refreshed, instead of tired. 

 

After she was dressed, she could still feel how everything was engorged below, and her panties were gently touching her  _ lips _ .

 

It came to her as a surprise afterwards, when she was sitting and doing some other activity, and she suddenly felt a gush of liquid or discharge flowing out of her vagina. It wet her panties, and even wet her pants slightly. She immediately went to the toilet to check it out, and the watery areas covered a large part of her panties, but the area of her panties which was directly at her hole, it looked as if there were slight cum, because the discharge was slightly thicker than water.

 

She was curious about this occurrence, because it felt weird, and yet sort of good? She wondered if this is what ejaculation felt like, if so, she wanted to experience ejaculation. Being able to reach a high such that one is unable to control themselves, losing their inhibitions, and just totally releasing everything, how intense and good would it feel?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comments are welcomed!! And I seriously WILL post the fifth chapter for Life in the Vampire Society soon, I got over my writer's block. :'D And school work has lightened. Hoorah for me! <3


End file.
